villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Taft
Dr. Issac Taft is a manipulative and psychotic human scientist who appeared in the 3rd season of the television series Lost Girl. He is portrayed by Shawn Doyle. Role When he was a child, he went camping in his treehouse with his brother. The next morning, he found his brother's head was gone. The police assumed he had murdered his brother and put him in a mental institution. Eventually Taft was released and by the time he turned 21, he discovered it was a Wendigo who killed his brother. He eventually found one and killed it, though he neither knew nor cared whether it was the same wendigo. It was then that he found out about the Fae and decided to improve the human race. He then began kidnapping and brutally experimenting on Fae for his own twisted aims. Dr. Issac Taft first appears in Season 3, in the Episode, "Fae-ge Against The Machine". He arrives at the apartment of Dr. Lauren Lewis to personally deliver a science award that she had won. She failed to attend the awards ceremony because Bo, the series protagonist and Lauren's girlfriend at the time, failed to arrive at her apartment. Over the next few days, he tries to recruit Lauren to work for him at his research company. After many attempts, he is finally successful and Lauren leaves the Light Fae to work for him in conducting cutting-edge medical research. It turned out that Taft knows about the Fae and was kidnapping and performing brutal experiments on them. He needed Lauren because of her knowledge of the Fae. One of his captives was Aife, Bo's mother, whom he had carried away after her battle with Bo in Season 1. Taft later had Dyson kidnapped with the plans of using his DNA to make himself a wolf-shifter. When Lauren discovers Taft's true nature, she is shocked and plans to leave him, but Taft tells her that her after all she had done, no one would take her back. (Lauren's name was on the vial containing a drug that Taft's men used to capture Dyson.) Lauren eventually agrees to perform the DNA transfer on the condition that Bo be released. Taft is initially skeptical, but after Lauren says to Bo that the fae have destroyed her life and that she could help her own kind, basically rejecting Bo, he is convinced. Lauren later performs the experiment and seemingly extracts Dyson's genes and injects them into Taft. With his newfound super-speed, he critically injures Aife and Dyson begins chasing him. After a while, Taft stops and tells Dyson that he can't eat him because they were kin now, but Dyson revealed that Lauren had not extracted Dyson's DNA. Instead, she made him a Human-Cabbit hybrid. (Lauren sabotaged Taft's plan by secretly collecting the DNA from a Cabbit she was locked in with). Shocked, he begs Dyson to spare him, offering him anything. But Dyson isn't willing to negotiate, but gives Taft a running head-start before shifting into wolf-form, and chasing down and eating Taft. External links *Taft on the Lost Girl Wiki. Category:Hybrids Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Mutated Category:Torturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Deceased